Monster
by Nishu96
Summary: [AU] Because of his snakelike appearance, is the young boy Kabuto an outcast and people are most likely afraid of him. Everything changes as a young women is willing to take care of him and raises him as her own son. As a young adult, he s going on a journey on which he has to find out who he is and what really matters in life...[Review!]
1. The Monster

**[A/N: Hey guys! So I came up with this new idea and well, maybe you´ll like it. Tell me your opinion about it and if you think it´s good or bad! Until then, enjoy reading!]  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ The Monster**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_Just don´t attract too much attention…_

That was what I thought while I walked through the small Village, my old blanket laying above my head as a hood so that people couldn´t see my face. The Village belonged to a large Kingdom which laid in the North, that was reigned by a understanding, but also naive Lord. It were just rumors I heard, but still, as poor as this place looked like, I believed that the Lord wasn´t that successful in his position, especially because as much as I knew did the other three Kingdoms not have problems with impoverishment.

So as I made my way through the whole bunch of people on the street, squinting every now and then carefully up to examine those who walked past me, my belly suddenly made some noise. Five days had been passed since the last time I ate something and because of that I was at that Village in the first place, to get me something to eat. Normally I tried to avoid contact with other people, but just because they all react the same when they see my face. They´d look at me with disgust and fear, calling me a Freak, a Monster, something that doesn´t belong to this World. For that reason I lived on my own in the Forest, inside of a little cave so that nobody had to see me.

All of a sudden I saw a booth, on which several kind of Fruits and Vegetables were laying on. As hungry as I was, I slowly walked closer to it, then observing my surroundings if nobody would see me and when I was sure, I grabbed me some delicious looking green Apples. Holding my loot in my arms, I wanted to walk away again, but then I felt something dragging on my blanket and had to stop. Hesitant I turned around, then looking into the angry face of the sales men, whoes property I tried to steal. The tall men was bald and had dark brown eyes which glanced at me with rage.

"What do you think you´re doing brat?"

Unable to say something, I took fearful a few steps back, with the wish just to get away from there, but he then dragged the blanket away from me and gasped.

"A Monster!"

He screamed, pointing with his finger at me so that everybodys eyes were looking at me in shock. Whispering they stood now around me, some looking at me with curiousity and others as if they had to be afraid of me. Being the focus of those guys made me become very nervous, so that I started shaking all over my body. _Please, I just want to go away…_

Afraid I turned back around to that men, but before I even could react something hit me so that I fell down to the ground, the apples laying now in the dirt. I looked above me and there was the balt men, holding a big wooden stick in his hands. Without any mercy he started bashing me with it, me just letting out some painful screams everytime he hit me. Then he yelled at me:

"Freaks like you are not welcome here! Go away!"

He stopped and I tired with effort to stand back up, but the awful pain which I felt on my tiny body was nearly unbearable so that I had problems. I finally made it and felt then also the feeling of hunger that overwhelmed me, so that I grabbed one of the dirty apples and started then running. Since I had to get away from there as fast as I could, I ran through the shrubberys that scratched me with their thornes. Behind me I still heard people calling after me, things like when I ever would return there that they´d kill me.

After I was sure that I had been far enough away from that Village, I started walking again in a normal pace, though my limps were hurting badly, due to the beatings which I got. Feeling that I couldn´t go any further, I stopped as I cought sight of a small little lake. The water seemed clear, so that I first drank some of it to refresh my burning throat. Afterwards I sat infront of it, looking at the dented dirty apple which I held in my hand. Willing to wash at least the dirt off it, I dunked it into the water, but he still looked a bit sordi. My stomache growled now loudly and I just took a bite from the fruit, since I didn´t want to starve.

I had been done with it within a few minutes and realized that it was way too less to saturate me. _But where should I get food from? If I go back to this Village they´ll hurt me even more or the worst case killing me!_

Despair grew inside of me, while my eyes where then filled with tears. I leand over the lake to examine my reflection on the surface, just to ask me the same I was asking myself since I could think. _Why do I look like this?_

My skin was pale and scaly, the eyes golden and around them I had violet marks. This appearance gave me the looks like a Snake, no, like a Monster. _Why can´t I look like a normal person? With a normal skin, eyes and so on. Everybody fears me and I never did anything to anybody! I just want to be normal and accepted by others! I want to live a normal life like everybody else! Is that really too much to ask for?_

Tears ran down my face, dripping into the water as I lost the hope that somebody ever could like me or even love me. _I´m a Monster, a Monster nobody ever wants to have around them…_


	2. Silver Lining

**Chapter 2 ~ Silver Lining**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

During night I laid in a little cave, shivering because of the cold inside of there. Since I had to leave my blanket behind I was totally uncovered and the nights became colder because it soon would´ve been winter. _It´s so cold…_

The next morning I woke up, feeling a bad pain in my stomache and knew it had to be my hunger. If I wouldn´t eat something very soon, then I feard I´d starve, but I still didn´t know where to look for food. With fear and doubts inside of me I went again to the Village I was yesterday, since I didn´t believe in my condition I could´ve reached another one.

I hide behind a shrub, as there suddenly went a delicious scent up my nose. Hiding in the shadows of the trees and the shrubs, I followed it, until I saw a small house, where the scent had been coming from. On the windowsill I noticed something from which steam rose from and as fast as I could I ran there, standing then on my point of the toe to look what stood there infront of me. How it smelled like I could tell that it was something made of apples, but I had never seen something like this before. I dipped a finger on it, but was then burned because it was hot. Still determined to steal it, I grabbed it, but then all of a sudden looked somebody out of the window and down at me, which terrified me so much that I let go of my loot and starred with wide eyes at the person. It was a young women with dark blonde hair and green eyes which glanced at me in surprise.

"A child…"

She mumbled and I took a few steps back, willing to run away again as I suddenly was hit from something on my head, making me feel a little bit dizzy. I was so distracted from the women that I didn´t notice the whole bunch of people that were standing there a bit further away from me, wearing angry expressions on their faces.

"We told you not to come back you Freak!"

They started throwing stones at me and as I tried to run away, a big one landed directly on my head, making me fall down to the ground on my belly. As I touched my head, I saw then blood on my hand and panic spread inside of me. Now I tried to crawl away, but I felt too weak and just gave up. _Help me, please…_

"Stop!"

A high but also dominant voice ordered behind me and as I turned around, I saw that women standing there.

"Nonō get out of the way!"

"I won´t let you hurt this child any longer! What kind of people harm an inoccent child?"

"That _thing _is a Monster and nothing more! Look at his apperance, he´s not a human being!"

"You really have my compassion when you judge somebody just because of how he looks like…"

The blonde women then kneeled down to me, having a nice smile on her lips and a friendly glance in her eyes.

"Come here, I won´t hurt you little one…"

She slightly touched me, but I jerked and tried again to crawl away, since I never had been touched by anybody like this. All of a sudden she touched my back, making light up and down movements which scared me at first, but then they made me feel more loose. Then she stood back up, heaving me then up from the ground and holding me in her arms. Her body was so warm and gave me a really good feeling inside, so that I closed my eyes and enjoyed this short moment of joy. She carried me inside of her house, but I heard the people outside whispering:

"She´s going to keep this Monster?"

"Nonō always was somekind of strange, wasn´t she?"

"I hope this Monster won´t eat us…"

When she closed the door, the voices vanished as well and she then sat me down on a chair. Lightly shivering I watched as she examined me and went then away, coming back with a white box in her hands. She kneeled down infront of me and touched the injury on my head slightly, making me cry out a bit. Then she took a long white band out of the box, wrapping it then around my head.

"Do you feel a bad pain?"

I shaked my head and she smiled again at me.

"That´s good, by the way my name is Nonō and yours?"

Since I had no name, I looked to the ground, but she then laid her hand on my head and said:

"So you don´t have a name as it seems, well how about we think about one?"

Though I had doubts about it, I nooded and she then looked around the room, having a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hmm what could be a good name for you…"

She then gazed at something that stood on a wooden board that hung on the wall and asked:

"What do you think of Kabuto?"

I thought about it for a moment and replied then the name:

"K- Kabuto…"

"Yes, do you like it?"

Nodding I also smiled lightly at her and she seemed to be happy as well.

"Fine, so Kabuto are you hungry?"

I didn´t even need to say something, because my belly made some noise on it´s own and Nonō then said giggling:

"I´ll take this as a yes…"


	3. Motherly Love

**Chapter 3 ~ Motherly love  
**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Nonō went away into the kitchen to prepear something to eat, while I had an unfamiliar feeling inside. It didn´t feel bad, on the contrary it felt quiet good. _Does it have something to do with that women?_

After a while she came back, holding two bowls in her hand and placing one of them infront of me. The scent that went up my nose made my belly growl even more and it also looked very delicious. She then gave me a silver thing in the hand, me not really knowing what I should do with it. I looked lightly questioning at her and as she seemed to recognize what the problem was, she smiled and explained:

"That´s a spoon, it´s for getting the food inside of you mouth, look-"

Her spoon held then some of the liquid which was in the bowl on it, and she took it into her mouth. I tried it as well and couldn´t belive how delicious this was. It was warm, probably the first time in my life I ate something like this, and I had finished it within a few minutes. Nonō giggled slightly and asked:

"Well, that was fast, do you want some more?"

I nooded and she then went to the kitchen, bringing me another bowl full of the most delicious thing I ever ate. After I had been done with this as well, she brought the dishes away and came then back, her hands resting on her hips.

"How about I´ll prepear you a bath now?"

I just shrugged and walked then with her inside of another room, where something like a tub was standing in. She turned the water on and told me then to undress me, what I did hesitantly. Her expression seemed shocked as she must´ve noticed the whole bunch of bruises and scratches I had all over my body. With a sorrowful glance she sat me inside of the tub and as I felt the hot water on my skin, I was lightly overwhelmed from joy. Normally I was cleaning myself inside of a River, a Lake or something else in which water was in, but that was most likely cold.

All of a sudden she held a yellow item in her hand, while she then spread a white substance above it. The soft yellow thing felt good on my skin as she started to wash me with it and the white liquid smelled really good as well. She also rubbed some of the substance in my hair, but I then felt a burning pain inside of my eyes as some of it dripped in them.

"You have to leave your eyes shut…"

She said warmly and I held them closed until she had been done with my hair. I reamaind in the tub for quiet a while, until the water became cold and Nonō took me back outside, wrapping a fluffy white cloth around me.

"Hm and now let´s see if I find something to wear for you…"

She came back with a large bluish shirt and dressed me then in it. It reached the floor since I was too small for it, but Nonō then said:

"It´s large I know, but sadly I don´t have clothes for children…"

I wanted to tell her that it was no problem for me and thank her for the dinner and the bath, but the words just didn´t come out of my mouth. She then took me up on her arms, carrying me then inside of another room, where a wodden thing stood with a white soft thingy laying on it. It was very comfortable to lay on there, and Nonō then smiled brightly at me as she seemed to notice my joice, stroking then tenderly above my head.

"Say Kabuto, would you like to stay here?"

I tilted my head and became a bit bewildered.

"Stay…?"

She simply nooded and I looked at the blanket that laid on me. Those few hours I was here with her were probably the best in my whole life, so I really would´ve liked to stay, but I had doubts because of the other Villagers. _What if they hurt me again?_

A light smile appeard on her lips and as if she knew what I was thinking, she said:

"If you think about those other Villagers, don´t worry about them, I won´t let them hurt you, I´ll protect you…"

Feeling the tears in my eyes I nooded and she embraced me tightly.

"If you want to you can call me Mother from now on…"

I gazed into her green eyes which had such a soft and warm glance inside, and replied then:

"Mother…"

"Yes, I´m your Mother from now on…"

My heart felt so light at that moment and the tears ran down my face, while I snuggled on her and said sobbing:

"T- Thank you…"

A few weeks later I really got used to the life in a real home with somebody who took care of me and felt for the first time in my life happiness. She tought me a lot of things, like the names of several items I didn´t know or how to talk more freely.

One day we sat at the kitchen table and Mother had laid a book infront of me, while she tried to teach me how to read.

"That means Bird. Can you read it?"

I narrowed my eyes as I tried to read the letters, but it was somekind of vague and when Mother noticed that, she took her glasses off and gave them to me.

"Can you see clearer now?"

It really worked and I was able to read letter after letter clearly without any problems. After we were done, I wanted to give them back to her, but she just shaked her head.

"Take them, you need them more than I do…"

Enthused I jumped on her, laying my arms around her neck and snuggling tighlty on her.

"Thank you Mother…"

* * *

**[A/N: Well, what do you think about it so far? Do you think it´s worth continuing? Please tell me about it and leave a little Review!]**


	4. What am I?

**Chapter 4 ~ What am I?**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

~ 12 years later ~

"Kabuto? Where are you?"

As I heard my Mother calling for me, I slowly opened my eyes, pushing myself then up from the bed and walked into the kitchen, stretching myself a little bit while saying:

"I´m here Mother…"

She stood on the oven and looked at me, then walking towards me and hitting me on the head with the wooden spoon she had in her hand.

"You´re taking way too many naps…"

I smirked lightly and replied:

"Not like I have anything better to do…"

Sighing, she shaked her head and concentrated again on the food she was prepearing, while she then casually mentioned:

"By the way, we don´t have enough of the Medicinal herbs I need to make the Medicine I sell, could you go and get them for me?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Is that a problem?"

"N- No, it´s not…"

Out of my nervousness, I was holding tight on my right arm, feeling how my fingernails drilled inside of my flesh. I didn´t notice how Mother suddenly stood infront of me, grabbing my hand gently and took it away from my arm.

"I´m sorry dear, I didn´t want to make you feel uneasy with my request, I just thought some fresh air would be good for you…"

"I know, it´s just-"

A lightly despaired sigh escaped out of my mouth, as I thought about the reason why I didn´t want to go outside just like that. In those 12 years nothing had changed, though I had a home and a caring mother, the people outside still were detesting me. _It´s always the same with them…_

There was just one thing I regretted what had happened since I lived here and that was the fact that those Villigers were treating my Mother not very nice, most likely because of me. I always wished that she and I that we could just go somewhere else, somewhere we could live in peace and where people like us, but why should people react to me different in another country? _If there would exist just more of my kind…_

"I´ll go Mother, it´s really no problem…"

I faked a smile, though I knew she could tell that it was a false one. So I went back into my room, where I took the cloak on I always wore when I was going outside. It had a burgundy color and due to the hood, people were not really able to see my face, what I appreciated.

When I came back out, looked Mother at me again, sighing.

"Don´t you think it´s a bit too hot outside for this cloak?"

"I´m not very sensitive with heat and cold…"

"Well, if you feel better while wearing it. You know which one I need?"

"Sure, I´ll be right back…"

With this statement I went out of the house and directly into the woods, since the herbs were growing on a field at the edge of the Forest. While walking, I realized that Mother was right when she said that the weather was probably too hot for such a cloak, but I just ignored the heat and walked further. 20 Minutes later I had reached the place, smelling the scent of several herbs and smiled lightly. At least at this field I didn´t have to fear anybody, since people barely came here.

I went into the squat and started picking up the right herbs, laying them then into the basket I took with me. All of a sudden I heard steps coming closer and stood immediately up, examining a bit terrified the surroundings. From the left side came a girl, most likely my age or a bit younger, with light brown hair which she wore as two pigtails. Before I was able to get away, she had already reached me, obviously not able to see my face since she smiled at me.

"Excuess me, but do you know the way to the Village that lies near?"

Nodding I started to explain how she could get there, and thought she would go, but unluckily that wasn´t the case.

"May I ask you to accompany me? It´s so scary in the Forest all alone…"

"I don´t think that´s a good idea Miss…"

I said nervously while I walked a few steps back, but she then grabbed me on my cloak and tried to drag me back.

"Please! You don´t have to be so shy…"

With all my might I pulled against her, since I wanted nothing more than just getting away, because I knew what would actually happen if she´d be able to see my face. All of a sudden she let go, me taking a few steps back, but unfortunately I forgot about my basket behind me and tripped above it. Roughly I fell on the ground, and while I tried to get up again, I didn´t notice that my hood wasn´t covering me anymore.

I first noticed it when I looked at that girl again, who had a very frightened expression on her face. Immediately I took it back on, but it had already been too late. The girl started screaming for help and ran then away, while I just stood there, feeling a stich in my heart, like everytime something like this happened. Though this wasn´t something new, it still was hurting me deep inside.

Saddned I grabbed the basket again, walking then slowly back at home while being lost in my thoughts. _It´s so unfair, why am I looking like this? Why can´t I look like a normal person? Somebody who is liked by others and maybe even loved…_

When I came back home, was Mother already waiting for me, since it had become later than usual. She must´ve noticed my doleful expression, because she stood immediately up and took the hood down from my head.

"Did something happen Kabuto?"

With her hand laying on my cheek, I shaked my head lightly and put her hand away, then saying:

"No, there was nothing. I´m not very hungry, so I´ll skip dinner tonight…"

Before she could reply to this, I had already been gone into my room, throwing myself on the bed and tried to sleep. I couldn´t, so I just had closed my eyes, but this caused that I remembered back all the mean and malignant things people called me since I could think. _It still hurts so much…_

After a while, I heard how the door carefully opened and then how she sat beside me on the bed, stroking above my back.

"Dear, there is something I have to tell you…"

I sat up and looked into her green eyes, which were filled with concern.

"There is something I know now for a whole while, but I didn´t want to tell you about it because I feard you´d leave me. I know that was selfish from me and I hope you can forgive me, but I don´t want to see you unhappy for the rest of your life. Well, what I wanted to tell you about is a rumor I heard a while ago, which says that in the Northern Kingdom would live a Lord with pale skin, which appears nearly white and golden eyes just as your own. I know it´s just a rumor, but maybe this is what you have always been looking for, somebody who is like you…"

My eyes widened in shock, because of this information she gave me and I asked incredulous:

"A- Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Then I have to go! If that´s really true then maybe I´d find out where I came from or what kind of species I am or-"

I stopped as I saw the tears running down my Mother´s cheeks and embraced her then tightly.

"Mother you will always be the most important person for me in this whole world, but I have to find out who or what I am…"

Sobbing she said:

"I know, but without you it will be so silent and lonely in here…"

"I´ll also miss you badly, believe me, but as soon as I found this Lord, there´s maybe a place where I´m welcome and if that´s the case I´ll come back and take you there…"

"Yes…"

She said while whiping her tears away and smiled then.

"As long as you´re happy, I am happy as well my dear…"


	5. A fateful Encounter

**Chapter 5 ~ A fateful Encounter**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

The next day I was ready to start my journey, so I had already been awake early in the morning. I packed some things inside of a bag, like bread and something to drink, while Mother watched me quietly. It broke my heart to know that I made her sad, but I had no other choice, this was something I had to do and in the end it could be the best for both of us. When I was done, she stood up and went with me to the door, where I smiled brightly at her and said:

"I can´t tell you how thankful I am for what you have done for me all those years Mother…"

She also smiled and embraced me tightly, while she replied:

"Having you as my son was the best thing that ever happened to me Kabuto, and I hope you´ll find what you´re looking for…"

She gave me a kiss on my cheek and I went then outside, ready to find out if there existed more people who looked like me. Mother had told me that I had to get to the Northern Kingdom by ship, so I first had to walk to the harbor that laid a half day away from the Village I lived in. Luckily the weather wasn´t as hot as yesterday and since I walked through the shady woods anyways, my cloak was ideal.

During afternoon I had reached the port, but then I realized that I didn´t really know how to find out which ship would bring me there. There were two big ones, so that I carfully approached the one on the right, looking if I could find out if this would bring me to my destination. As I stood there, suddenly somebody tapped from behind on my shoulder, making me jerk a little bit. Before I turned around, I dragged my hood a bit more down so that my face was neraly completely covered. Infront of me stood then a young man, wearing a blue-white cap and looking at me with a questioning glance.

"May I help you?"

He asked firmly and I replied:

"Well, I was just curious if this ship is the one which brings the people to the Northern Kingdom…"

"It´s the other one over there Sir…"

"Oh thank you…"

So I went away, but now I had the problem that I didn´t know how to get on the ship without getting noticed. I watched as a whole bunch of people ascended the ship, so that I decided to mix in the crowd. Fortunately I made it and hide myself then immediately somewhere below deck, so that I had my peace. _Mother said it would probably be two or three days until the ship has reached the other Kingdom, so I´ll just have to wait for now…_

For the next few hours I just sat in my corner, and read one of the books I took with me to kill some time. After a while I noticed that it had already become dark, so that I just leand my head back on the wooden wall and closed my eyes. _Sleeping like this can´t be worser than sleeping somewhere outside…_

The next morning I woke up, feeling a light ache in my back and neck, probably because of my unconfortable sleeping position. I hoped that it wouldn´t take too long until we´d reach the Northern Kingdom, since it was a little bit stuffy in that room.

Within a few hours I had finished another book and was about to read the next one, as I suddenly heard steps coming closer, though it was just very quietly. I held the book infront of my face, hoping that it was nobody who´d ask me what I was doing her all alone and without a ticket. There was then something that poked me lightly on my leg and I squinted carefully above the edge of my book. It was a small child, maybe 3 or 4 years old, with reddish hair and big blue eyes.

"What are you doing down here?"

I asked softly, but the child just made a strange noise which sounded like:

"Gou gou…"

"You can´t speak?"

The child tilted his head, but gave me then a bright smile. _Well, he probably can´t see my face in that dimly lit up room…_

He climbed all of a sudden on my lap, while I said nervously:

"W- What are you doing?!"

Before I could get him down from me, he had already laid his hands on my face, with his eyes widened a bit. I feard that he would start screaming or tell everybody somehow that a Monster sat down there, but he just started laughing while touching my scaly skin. After a while he stopped and I asked incredulous:

"You´re not afraid of me?"

He shaked his head, while he went back down from me and walked away, but I stopped him before he was gone.

"Please don´t tell anybody that I´m here, okay?"

Nodding, the child was then gone, while I just sat there and couldn´t believe that somebody really touched me without running away afterwards. Except Mother, there was nobody and I mean _nobody _who ever dared doing this or would´ve wanted to do it. A light smile appeard on my lips. _Maybe this is a good sign that everything´s going to be better now…_

Two days later the ship had finally reached the habor, and I walked unsuspicious ashore, as I suddenly saw that little boy again, holding the hands of his parents. He turned shortly to me and smiled, while I gave him a small smile as well, before I made my way towards the large Forest, in which, when my Mother had told me right, somwhere the castle of the Lord was I had been looking for.

I walked the whole day and night, until my legs couldn´t carry me any further and I had to rest. At a small lake, where also a little waterfall was with something like a cave behind it, I decided to stay there for a while. I sat down on the soft gras, taking my cloak and my shoes off, and went then a bit closer to the lake. First I splashed some cold water into my face, which made me feel more awake again, but when I started to examine my face on the surface, my mood went back down. _What if there doesn´t exist another person like me? What if this journey was for nothing?_

Lost in my thoughts, I starred at my reflection and was badly terrified as somebody poked me on my back from behind. I lost my balance and fell into the cold water, swimming immediately back up on the surface, but looked very carefully above the surface and to the place I had been sitting a few seconds ago.

"Are you okay?"

The person who had poked me asked and as I examined her, my eyes widened a bit. It was a young women, her blue eyes looking at me with something mixed between worry and amusement. She had long bright blonde hair, which nearly reached her waist and she wore a black skirt with a white shirt blouse. _She is beautiful…_

"Come, I´ll help you out…"

I looked at her hand which she held out to help me, but hesitated. _What if she runs away as well?_

She gave me a lightly questioning look and tilted her head.

"Do you want to stay in there forever?"

Lightly I shaked my head and reached then hesitantly out for her hand, prepeard that she´d let go of me as soon as she´d feel my scaly skin, but for my surprise she didn´t and dragged me back out.

"I´m sorry that I terrified you, but I saw you sitting there and thought that I should say hello…"

Her voice was soft and she didn´t seem to be scared of my appearance, so that I just stood there and had a dumfounded look.

"Is something wrong? Do I have something in my face?"

She asked while laying her hand on her face, obviously believing that she looked strange.

"No, it is just uhm, aren´t you wondering about my appearance?"

Her blue eyes examined me, but she just shrugge and shaked her head.

"No, actually not…"

My mouth stood a bit open when she said that, but she then raised a brow.

"Do others wonder about it?"

"Yes, they´re most likely afraid of it…"

"Then I assume you´re not from here, am I right?"

I nooded, while she smiled at me.

""Well, I can assure you that nobody will fear you here. By the way, my name is Chiasa and yours?"

"I´m Kabuto…"

_Wow, she really isn´t afraid of me, I can´t believe it! Seems like I´ve found the place I was looking for…_

"So Kabuto, what brings you here to the Northern Kingdom?"

"I was looking for a Lord, who is known to have pale skin and golden eyes, do you know where I could find him?"

She giggled slightly and explained:

"I guess you mean Lord Orochimaru. Listen I work as a Maid at his Castle, so how about I bring you there and let you meet him?"

"That´d be great!"

"Fine, then follow me…"


	6. Lord Orochimaru

**Chapter 6 ~ Lord Orochimaru**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Chiasa guided me through the Forest, while I had a few questions about Orochimaru, which she was able to answer. She told me that he came to the Northern Kingdom 30 years ago, when a big War was ongoing, and that he showed so much tactician skills and was even able to fight, that they made him their Lord, and since then he´s quiet popular within his Kingdom. _Well, then I guess he is a nice person…_

We had been walking for a whole while, until we reached a huge castle, made of greyish bricks. Chiasa and I stood infront of the door, she then knocking on it and a little slit opened where two eyes were squinting out.

"Who is there?"

"Chiasa the Maid…"

The door opened and I walked hesitantly beside her through it, while I felt how I became even more nervous. As we were inside of the Castle, we walked through a nearly endless long hallway, which was dimly lit up from some candles. On the floor laid red Carpet and on the walls hung several kinds of pictures, most likely Snakes. It appeard a bit scary, but I tried to suppress this thought, since I had to concentrate on something else.

After walking for a whole while, we stood infront of a door, which she opened then and dragged me on my arm with her inside. It was something like an office and on the other side of the room stood a desk, where a man with silky black hair sat at. When we stood infront of him, he looked at Chiasa, who bowed down and said:

"I´m sorry for interrupting you Lord Orochimaru, but this young man here needed to talk with you…"

Now he looked at me with his golden eyes and they widened a bit as he seemed to notice my apperance.

"Chiasa may you leave us alone for a moment."

"Sure…"

She went outside, while Orochimaru placed himself infront of me, took the hood down from my head and examined obviously every inch of my face. In the end he smirked lightly at me and asked:

"What is your name?"

"Kabuto…"

"Well Kabuto, what brings you here to the Northern Kingdom?"

I told him about my matter of concern and he nooded in understanding after I was done.

"I see, so you´re looking for a place to stay where you´re not judged because of your not so common apperance if I get this right…"

"Yes, that´s exactly what I want…"

"Hmm I may could help you with this problem, but before I do this, I need you to do something for me…"

His smirk grew a bit wider, while I gave him a lightly questioning look.

"With what could I help you?"

"As you obviously have noticed aren´t there many of our kind, I mean people with a lightly snakelike appearance and I always had the intentions to change this, but sadly died my wife too early and so she was just able to bear me a beautiful daughter. So what I want you to do is to marry my daughter and give birth to some children…"

"What?!"

Shocked I looked at him, but he just continued:

"See it like this, we both would be happy, you because you and your Mother could finally stay somewhere without getting bothered by others and I because our kind won´t become extinct. So it´s a win-win situation, don´t you think so?"

I thought about what he said and he probably was right, but then again I didn´t even know his daughter nor was I in love with her.

"If you´re thinking about my dear daughter, then I can tell you that every other boy would kill to marry her, since she´s the most beautiful girl in the whole country, so it should be a honor for you…"

A few minutes passed in silence, while I had to get my thoughts in order, until Orochimaru asked:

"So are you willing to do it or not?"

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I´m afraid I can´t allow you to stay…"

_What should I do now? If I refuse then nothing will change and Mother has to live with me as a burden, but is it really okay to marry a total stranger? I guess I have no other choice, for the sake of my beloved Mother…_

"Fine, I´ll marry your daughter…"

"Wise decision…"

Doubtful I looked to the ground and hoped that I wouldn´t regret my decision afterwards. Orochimaru had a satisfied smile on his face and called then for Chiasa to come back.

"Show our guest a room to stay and give him some decent clothes…"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru…"

Then he looked at me and said:

"You´ll meet my daughter tonight during dinner, until then rest for a bit…"

I followed Chiasa back out of the room and we walked up some stairs, while she asked:

"And, what did you talk about?"

Gulping I said:

"That I´m going to marry his daughter…"

She stopped walking with a bewildered expression on her face.

"You should marry Lady Masami?"

Nodding I looked to the ground, while she said:

"Well, you´re probably lucky to marry a girl like her, though it´s in my opinion a bit too early for an engagement…"

We continued our way and reached then another room, which was, in my opinion, just awesome. It was large, 4 times larger than my room at home, with a king sized bed, a huge window from which I could look into a beautiful garden outside, a small lounge, a large closet and my own bathroom, in which a vast bathtube stood in and the floor was tiled with white tiles. _Wow…_

Chiasa went to the closet, looking for something inside and gave me then a white shirt, black pants and a black blazer.

"If you need something else I´m living in the room across from this one, so just knock on the door and ask me if there´s something you need help with…"

With a bright smile she looked at me, while I also smiled and nooded:

"Thank you Chiasa…"

"You´re welcome…"

She left the room, while I let myself fall down on the cozy bed, closing my eyes and letting out a loud sigh. _God, what have I just done…?_


	7. Dinner

**Chapter 7 ~ Dinner**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

"Kabuto…?"

I felt how somebody shaked me and opened then lightly my eyes, being surprised when I looked into ocean blue orbs.

"Hmm…?"

Still sleepy, I gave her a questioning gaze, but she giggled slightly and explained:

"You have to prepear yourself for dinner, did you forget that already?"

Just now I realized where exactly I was at and what had happened a few hours ago. In shock I jumped up from the bed, but Chiasa pressed me back down and smiled.

"Don´t worry, you still got plenty of time, but I just wanted to see if you´re fine…"

"Oh, I- uhm, thank you…"

Chiasa´s expression suddenly changed into something like worry, and she laid her hand on my forehead, making me blush a bit.

"Hmmm, oh alright I though you got fever, but seems like I was wrong…"

As she seemed to notice my shy expression, she giggled a bit and said:

"I´m sorry, I´m always so briskly…"

"This isn´t something bad…"

I mumbled more to myself, while she then asked:

"How about I prepear you a bath? You seem to be a bit stressed, so this could relax you a little bit…"

"Mhm, sounds nice, but you don´t have to do it, I believe I can prepear a bath myself…"

With a light smirk I winked at her, while she ruffled playfully through my hair and smirked as well.

"The first one who is a bit independently in here…"

After she had left again, I went into the bathroom and prepeard the bath, took my clothes off and sat down into the large bathtube. Totally relaxed I closed my eyes and started thinking about tonights dinner and the meeting with my _fiancé. I wonder if she´s nice and really as beautiful as Orochimaru has told me…_

An hour later, I went back outside and started to dress myself in the clothes Chiasa gave me. It didn´t look bad, not at all, but it felt a bit unfamiliar, since I most likely wore "normal" clothes. When I stood infront of the Mirror and examined my reflection, I thought if I should do something with my hair, since it somekind of appeard messy and brushed it then with a brush back, so that my bangs were out of my face.

"You know, I liked it better before…"

Terrified I turned to the door, where Chiasa stood on the doorframe with a light smirk on her lips.

"Do you think so?"

Nodding she walked closer to me and ruffled again through my hair, but this time just to make it look like before.

"That´s better, I bet Lady Masami will like it as well…"

With a slight blush spread across my face, I asked:

"Say, is she a nice girl?"

"Hmm, yes she is and beautiful into the bargain…"

"I see…"

She suddenly looked at the clock which hung on the wall and said:

"It´s time for dinner, I´ll bring you to the dining hall…"

"Yes…"

Nervously I walked behind Chiasa through the hallway, down the stairs and further until we reached a huge room, in which a very large table stood in. At the tables end sat Orochimaru and beside him on the right sat obviously his daughter. When they saw me coming through the door, they stood both up, Orochimaru wearing again a smirk on his lips, while his daughter just smiled friendly at me. She really was beautiful, with her silky black hair which nearly reached the ground, her golden eyes and the violet dress she wore.

"Kabuto, may I introduce you now to my wonderful daughter Masami."

She held her hand out, while I grabbed it and shaked it, what was probably wrong since they both seemed a bit confused about my gesture. _Should I´ve kissed it?_

Afterwards we sat at the table and ate, while I had to admit that the food they served there was very luxurious as well as everything else there. There were several kinds of meat which were served, a whole bunch of vegetables, rice, noodels and a delicious Chocolate Cake as dessert. I was after the dinner so full, that I feard I couldn´t eat anything else for the rest of the week.

Masami had then a lot of questions for me, most likely how my life was at the Village I lived and so on. I told her about it and in the end she gave me a pitiful glance while saying:

"You poor boy, you had to go through so much just because of such scum…"

It made me feel somekind of uneasy that she had so much compasion for me, not at least because I didn´t want to appear like a victim. Some time later, it had already become dark outside, we all went back to our rooms and as soon as I had reached mine, I sank down on my bed and massaged my temples. _Masami really is a nice girl, without any doubts, but it is somekind of strange to think about her as my future wife…_

Sighing I changed my clothes into something more comfortable and wanted to go to bed, as I suddenly heard somebody knocking on the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Chiasa stood then in my room, with a lightly nervous smile on her lips.

"I- I was just curious, how was the dinner? Do you like Lady Masami?"

A bit bewildered I replied:

"Uhm the dinner was nice and Masami is a nice girl as well…"

"I see, well I´m glad that you like her…"

She responded with a bright smile and turned then again to leave, while she said:

"Goodnight Kabuto…"

"Goodnight…"

I replied quietly and after she was gone, I scratched confused my head. _What was that? Did she really care for it or did maybe Masami nor Orochimaru send her to ask this?_

I decided to let it be for the moment and laid then down into my bed, while I thought about what would await me tomorrow. _Well, hopefully I´ll somehow fall in love with Masami…_

**[A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank everybody who´s reading this Story, and thanks to imugly for being my first reviewer, I´ll try to make the Chapters a bit longer in the Future :D ]  
**


	8. Flowers

**Chapter 8 ~ Flowers**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

A few days had been passed since I lived now at Orochimaru´s castle, but I still didn´t get used to the live there, the behavior nor my fiancé. It wasn´t as if I disliked her, what I definitely didn´t, but I just couldn´t find myself fallen for her, what made it hard for me to accept the fact that she´d be my future wife. _Honestly I always believed if there would exist a girl who´d want to marry me, that I´d also want to marry her and love her with all my heart, but maybe this is just daydreaming…_

Since I didn´t really have anything to do at that Castle, I spend most of the time outside in the large beautiful garden, where I neither just enjoyed the nice weather and the nature, nor I took a nap under a shady tree. Today was one of those days, where I just laid lazy under a tree, with my arms crossed behind my head so that I could use them as a pillow and listened to the chirping of the birds. I nearly dozed off, but suddenly I felt somebody poking me on my belly and opened a bit sleepy one eye, just to see Chiasa kneeling infront of me with a grin on her face.

"You shouldn´t sleep so much, you know…"

Yawning I replied:

"It´s boring here, so what else should I do?"

"Why don´t you share some time with Lady Masami?"

I sat up and gazed into her ocean blue orbs, while I responded:

"I- I don´t really know what to do with her…"

She tilted her head and asked:

"Really? Is she your first girlfriend, or more fiancé?"

Nodding I sighed lightly and Chiasa smiled at me.

"Well, why don´t you cull some flowers and surprise her with them?"

"That´s actually a good idea…"

"Great!"

Without any hesitation she grabbed my hands and pulled me back up, while I blushed again, due to the sudden contact. _I really have to stop being so shy around her, especially because I don´t even know why I am…_

We went then together to one of the plots, on which several kind of flowers were blooming like, roses, tulips and many more in the variety of colors. I started picking up the ones which I found the most beautiful, while Chiasa stood beside me and watched me with this chaming smile of hers.

After a while I was done and showed her proudly the nice bunch of flowers I had created.

"I bet she´ll love them!"

Said Chiasa cheerfully and I nooded in agreement with a smile on my lips. My sight fell suddenly on a single flower, which I obviously didn´t recognize, even though it was really beautiful. It was a bright yellow tulip, which I picked up as well and held it with a gentle smile towards Chiasa, who gave me a lightly questioning look.

"It´s for you, since you´re always so nice and helpful towards me…"

A slight blush spread across her cheeks, while she grabbed it and smiled brightly.

"Thank you!"

Afterwards she brought me to Masami´s room, where I knocked on the door and waited for her to ask me in. When she did, I opened it carefully and went inside, while Masami sat infront of her mirror and brushed her long black hair. When she saw me, she smiled and stood up, while I said then with a light smile:

"Here they´re for you…"

I gave them to her, while she examined them and for a short second I could swear turned her smile into a neither annoyed nor disgusted one, but I was probably wrong, since she gave me a bright smile and replied:

"They´re wonderful, thank you very much!"

All of a sudden she laid her arms around me and pressed me quiet tight, while I did the same, but still, there was no reaction from my side except that I blushed a bit. _My heart, shouldn´t it be pounding faster or show any other reaction?_

A bit later I left her room again and let out a lightly despaired sigh. _Will my feelings towards her ever change? I really don´t know it…_

Chiasa´s P.O.V

After I was done with my tasks and with the Housework, I went to Masami´s room to ask if she needed something and because I was curious if she liked the Flowers Kabuto gave to her. _I bet she did, they were really beautiful and he put so much effort in that…_

When I was inside of her room, I examined if there were flowers anywhere, but no sign from them. Masami sat on her bed and asked me then to come closer, what I did, while she said:

"Oh Chiasa, my fiancé really is a nice boy, don´t you think so?"

"Yes, he is indeed…"

"Just sad that he is so naive and a bit rustic…"

She shaked her head as if she was disappointed, while I frowned a little bit and asked:

"Why is that Lady Masami? I found him well behaved and gentle…"

Her golden eyes gave me a glance, before she continued:

"Maybe for you he seems like this, because you´re not a royal and you just know bumpkins from the Village, but he really needs to learn a lot before he can call himself my future husband."

"What would that be?"

"A few things, but non of your business."

A little bit scornful she gazed at me, but I was used to her sometimes arrogant behavior, so that I just stood there and smiled as usual. Her lips turned all of a sudden into a smirk as she asked:

"Say Chiasa, have you ever been in love with someone?"

Nervously I scratched the back of my head, while responding:

"Actually not, I guess…"

"Hmm, why is that?"

Her eyes had a lightly malicious glance inside, but I just continued:

"I just didn´t meet the right young man yet, that is all…"

"Oh I see, but I thought the whole time this would be because of your lack of beauty and intelligence, well maybe I was wrong…"

She started laughing, while I faked some laughers as well, until she said:

"It was just fun…"

I bowed slightly down and replied:

"I know Milady…"

"Very well, you´re dismissed, but please take that garbage from my table with you…"

Obedient I walked towards her table, but was then slightly shocked as I saw Kabuto´s flowers laying there, nearly completely withered, so that I asked hesitantly:

"Lady Masami, are you sure you want me to dispose them?"

An annoyed sigh came from her direction, while she replied:

"Yes, I dislike every kind of Flower except Orchids, so I don´t need them here in my room."

"A- Alright…"

I grabbed the withered flowers and left her room, while I thought that Kabuto would be more than disappointed if he´d see that. _He should never find out about that or he´d be hurt…_

A little bit lost in my thoughts I walked through the endless long hallway, as I suddenly heard somebody behind me calling:

"Chiasa! Wait a Minute!"

Lightly terrified I turned around and was then shocked when I saw that it was Kabuto. _Oh no, I have to hide the Flowers but w-_

He already stood infront of me, his gaze immediately falling on the dried out flowers I held in my hand. The look he had then in his eyes nearly broke my heart and his voice was very quiet when he said:

"I see, so she didn´t like them…"

"No, it´s not like you think!"

My thoughts were quiet in a mess as I tried to find a good explanation why Masami couldn´t keep the flowers so that it wouldn´t make him sad. All of a sudden I got an idea and said:

"She´s allergic against Flowers, that´s why she couldn´t keep them…"

"And why are they withered?"

I bite my tongue and responded:

"That´s my fault to be honest. She asked me to bring her a vase, but unfortunately I forgot it and well, I´m really sorry…"

Luckily he believed me and gave me a light smile.

"If that´s the case then it´s okay, I don´t want her to feel sick just because of my Flowers…"

"Yes…"

I also forced myself to smile, though I disliked it that I had to lie to him, since I really liked him. _Well, everything for the sake of your Majesty…_

**[A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter as well and thank you Dreams-Wishes-Hopes for your nice Reviews, I´m glad that you´re enjoying this story! :D]  
**


	9. Preperations

**Chapter 9 ~ Preperations**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Thoughtfully I sat inside of my room on the large bed, while I thought about the conversation I had a few hours ago with Orochimaru. He told me that there would be a magnificent Ball in two days, where some other Royals would show up as well, but the most important thing was that he wanted to unveil my engagement with Masami. Of course I knew that sooner or later it would be announced, but still, I had so many doubts inside of me. _Well, at least he also told me that he´d send somebody who´d bring Mother here and I´m glad when I can finally see her again…_

I took my glasses off while I rubbed my eyes and wished for somebody I could talk to about my doubts, somebody who wouldn´t judge me because I agreed with a marriage which I didn´t want to happen. _If Mother would be here I could talk to her, she´d understand my dilemma…_

Desperatly sighing, I let myself fall back down on the cozy mattress and hoped that everything would be over very soon. If I was honest to myself, then I´d have liked to cancle this whole thing, but I couldn´t, I knew I couldn´t for the sake of Mother and my own. Deciding that I had no use to complain about my rather foolish decision, I stood back up and wanted to walk out of my room, but when I opened the door, bumped accidently somebody on me. She lost her balance and fell then down to the ground, while I gave Chiasa an apologizing glance and said as I held out my hand:

"I´m sorry, I didn´t pay any attention when I walked outside…"

Smiling as ususal she grabbed my hand and I pulled her back up on her feet, while she replied:

"It´s alright, such things can happen, but where are you going?"

Shrugging I gazed into her blue eyes, her having suddenly a lighly thoughtful expression on her face, until she asked:

"You didn´t see the Village by now, did you?"

"No…"

"Do you want to accompany me then? I have to go food shopping and buy some other things we need for the ball, so what are you saying?"

"Sure, sounds nice…"

At least I´d maybe have a little distraction from my problems, beside that I really liked to share my time with her. Since I had nobody at my age when I was younger, it was nice to know that she actually seemed to enjoy being with me as well.

A bit later, were Chiasa and I walking through the quiet huge Village, where she went into several shops while I examined the surroundings and the people who walked past me. It was somekind of unfamiliar for me that the people didn´t look at me as if I was an poisoned insect they had to kill, but that they greeted me friendly and smiled at me as if I was a normal person. _It feels so good…_

As Chiasa came back out from the shop, holding some heavy bags in her hands, I grabbed me the most of them, while she said a bit nervously:

"Y- You don´t have to help me, you´re a guest of Lord Orochimaru and Lady Masami, so you shouldn´t have to do any work…"

I tilted my head slightly as I replied:

"Is that so? I don´t see a problem with it that I help you carry those bags, beside that I´m doing it at my free will…"

First her eyes were still filled with doubts, but then she smiled at me and thanked me for my nice gesture.

"Say Kabuto, do you mind if we take a little stop at my old home?"

"No, I don´t…"

We walked for a whole while, through the Village and then partly through the forest, until we had reached a little house, which appeard quiet old. The wood which it was made of splintered and was seemingly affected from the weather, like rain nor snow. As we entered then the house, was the first thing I noticed the somekind of warm atmosphere inside, since at the castle it was most likely cold. _Reminds me somehow of my own home…_

In the end we stood inside of a small but comfortable living room, in which a red sofa stood in, as well as a wooden table and a medium regal. On the sofa sat a middle aged women, with short blonde greyish hair and the same ocean blue eyes as Chiasa. When she saw us, a friendly welcoming smile appeard on her lips and she stood up, walking directly to Chiasa and pulling her into a tight hug, while saying:

"Oh dear, I missed you so much, how long has it been since I last saw you? Weeks or maybe even months?"

"I´m sorry Mother, but I had a lot to do in the last time…"

Lightly sighing her mother let go of her, while she then gazed curiously at me and asked:

"Who is this young man you brought with you Chiasa?"

"That´s Kabuto, he´s a guest at Lord Orochimaru´s castle and he helped me going food shopping…"

"Oh I see, well then pleased to meet you Kabuto!"

It was obvious that those two were Mother and Daughter, since they had the same nice smile and the same aura of happieness and warmth surrounding them. Also smiling I shook hands with her Mother, while I said:

"The pleasure is all mine Ma´m…"

An hour passed, while Chiasa´s mother served us tea and cookies, but as Chiasa suddenly glanced at the clock, she stood up and gave her mother and apologizing gaze.

"We have to go now, I have to prepear some things for the Ball, but I promise I´ll come and visit you as soon as possible!"

"Alright…"

We said goodbye to her Mother and made then out way back to the Castle, while I asked Chiasa:

"How did you become a Maid at Orochimaru´s castle?"

She shortly looked into my eyes, before she sighed and replied:

"Well, before a few years became my Mother sick, but we didn´t have the money to buy her the Medicine she needed, so that I searched desperatly for a job. In the end I was hired as a Maid and got so the Money we needed…"

"I see, and are you happy with this job?"

"Yes, I am…"

Though she was smiling, I could´ve sworn I heard something like sadness nor sorrow in her voice. _Is she maybe not as happy as se says and acts?_

A few hours later, as we were already back at the Castle, I went to Masami´s room, since I still had the hope I could find myself fallen for her all of a sudden. She asked me in when I knocked on the door, and as I walked inside, I saw her sitting on her bed with a bright smile on her lips.

"What brings you here Kabuto?"

"Oh uhm, I just wanted to share some time with you, to be honest…"

Obviously happy about my statement, she asked me to sit down beside her on the bed, where she then grabbed my hand and held it tightly. We sat there then for a whole while, she talking about several things, until she suddenly stopped and gazed with her golden eyes in mine. I became nervous when I saw her face coming closer to mine and slightly panicked inside. _She isn´t going to… or is she?!_

Her lips were just inches away from mine, but before she could kiss me, I turned my cheek to her so that she could just kiss me there. A bit bewildered she then glanced at me, while I replied as calm as I could:

"I- I never had a girlfriend and so I never kissed a girl before, so I´m rather nervous now…"

"Hmm, it´s alright, I mean we´ll share the rest of our live together, so I can wait until you feel ready, I guess…"

Maybe it was just my imagination at this point, but the undertone in her voice sounded more than annoyed. After a few Minutes I excuessed myself and went then back outside into the hallway, where I whiped above my forehead and sighed. _That was a close call, but sooner or later I´ll have to fulfill my dutys as her man and not just when it comes to kissing…_

Being lost in my thoughts, I walked through the hallway, until I heard something like Music coming from the inside of a room and walked a bit curiously inside. It was a huge room, with large windows on the walls, an exit to the garden outside and a glimmering chandelier on the ceiling. I assumed that this was the room where the Ball would take place in, as I suddenly caught sight of the small Orchestra which stood at the right side of the room, obviously prepearing themselves for the formal. They played a quiet nice song, so that I just stood there and listened to the music, until I felt a hand laying on my shoulder and turned lightly terrified around.

"C- Chiasa…"

Giggling she said:

"You should learn not to be so skittish, by the way what are you doing?"

"I just listened a bit to the Music…"

"And, do you like it?"

"Yes, though I have no real idea how to dance…"

"Well, do you want me to show it to you then?"

Confused I asked:

"Really?"

"Yes, sure!"

So we stood then in the middle of the room, where she first showed me the right position by grabbing my hands and placing one of them around her waist, on her back, while she held the other one still in hers. Blushed, I watched as she laid her other hand on my shoulder and smiled then while she explained:

"Fine, and now let me teach you the steps…"

It took a while, but in the end I finally got it and we were floating over the dance floor, while we held eye contackt the whole time. Gazing into her beautiful ocean blue orbs which had a soft glance inside, gave me a strange feeling inside, but it didn´t feel bad, on the contrary. I tried to suppress it, but only until she suddenly stopped and asked:

"Do you also want to know how you should dance with Lady Masami?"

Nodding, my head turned into a scarlet color as there was no distance between our bodys and she leand her head on my chest. She then said:

"Now dance like before, but you have to guide me on your own now, okay?"

Unable to speak, I just did as she said and we danced close entagled with each other, my heart pounding so fast that I feard she could probably hear it. _W- What is this? My heart, why is it reacting like this?_

Some minutes later, we parted from each other and she clapped as she exclaimed:

"You were really good!"

"T- Thank you…"

Afterwards she went away again, while I walked also back to my room, with my hand resting on m chest. _It´s still pounding quickly, but what is that supposed to mean? Why am I like this with Chiasa as if I was- No! It can´t be! I´m engaged, I´ll marry Lady Masami and I´ll fall in love with her! But why did it then feel so right to be close to her?_


	10. The Ball

**Chapter 10 ~ The Ball**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

The other two days passed by rather quickly, so that the night of the ball was closer than I wished it to be. After those confusing feelings I had after that dance with Chiasa, I had even more doubts inside of me, not only because of the marriage, but also because of her. My head told me that it had no use to think about her, that it wouldn´t change anything even if I was in love with her, because I already belonged to Masami, whom I´d marry soon, but my heart told me otherwise, it told me to admit my foolish feelings towards Chiasa and that it´d make me happier if I would. This inner conflict confused me even more and I didn´t know what to do anymore. _What if my heart is right? What if my future would be brighter with Chiasa? But I can´t have a bright future if I have to return to my old home, so isn´t it wiser to marry Masami? _

My head started aching, due to all those thoughts, but honestly, what was I supposed to do now except accepting my fate and marrying Orochimaru´s daughter. _It might not make me happy, but it´s the best, I guess…_

The sun was already setting outside and I became more and more nervous, especially because there also would be so many other people there, whoes eyes would all look at me after the announcment. Sighing I stood infront of the large closet, but was rather aimless about my outfit for the formal. _I could need some help with this…_

All of a sudden knocked somebody on my door and as if somebody had been answered to my prayers, came Chiasa into the room and asked if I needed something to prepear me for the ball.

"Well, could you help me looking for some decent clothes?"

"Of course!"

Immediately she stood infront of the closet, obviously searching for the right things, while I watched her with a slight blush spread across my cheeks. _Stop that! You can´t feel about her this way and you know that!_

"How about this?"

She showed me a black suit, with a violet-blue shirt for underneath and a black tie. It maybe wasn´t something extravagant, but sartorially and simple, what I most likely appreciated. With a light smile I said:

"Yes, that´s perfect, thank you Chiasa…"

"You´re welcome, do you need anything else?"

"Actually not…"

She was about to go again, but I stopped her as a question popped up in my mind.

"Are you going to be at the Ball as well?"

Frowning she gazed at me and explained:

"Just to serve along the other Maids and Butlers, but why do you ask?"

While glancing to the ground I replied:

"I was just curious…"

Suddenly I felt how she laid gently her hand on my arm, while looking at me with a lightly worried look and asked:

"Is there maybe something else? Are you nervous because of the formal?"

For a second I was lost in her blue eyes, but then I answered:

"A little bit, but don´t bother yourself with my problems…"

"Your problems aren´t bothering me, we´re friends and I´m there if you need my help or comfort…"

My heart was beating faster again, due to her kind words and I nooded while smiling at her.

"Thanks for your care, but I´m really just a bit nervous, that is all…"

"I see, well if there is anything else you can ask me for help, alright?"

"Yes…"

After she was gone, I sighed heavyly and thought that even if I had such kind of feelings towards her, that she´d probably never see me as more than her friend. With a sad smile on my lips, I tried to convince myself that it was better like that, since I didn´t need to have any hopes that I would ever be together with her, but still, a part of me wished for it, no matter how hard I tried to suppress it.

An hour later I was done with taking a bath, dressing and doing my hair, though it still appeard somewhat unkempt. I examined my reflection in the Mirror and though I looked still the same, something inside of me was different than before I arrived here. _I assume it is the fact that I´m torn between two girls, though one of them doesn´t even know about my feelings and most likely doesn´t return them…_

It was already time for the Ball, so that I went nervously to the room in which it was held in. The room really looked splendid and there already were some of Orochimaru´s guests there, standing around and talking with each other. Trying not to attract too much attention, I approached quietly Orochimaru, who was dressed in a purple suit, with a bluish shirt underneath and a black tie. When he saw me, he smirked lightly and introduced me then to the people he was currently talking to.

They were quiet friendly to me and asked me out about a few things, but Orochimaru most likely answered those questions, so that I just stood there and got bored. A bit later, became everybody suddenly silent and as I looked to the door, I knew why. Masami walked with her head held high and a small smile on her lips through the door, her long hair being adorned with sparkling hair clips. Her dress also was spectacular, it was gold shimmering, as if it was made out of real gold, while it was a bit tighter above the waist. Some people in the room gasped when they saw her, since she was most likely the most beautiful woman in the room, but though she was pretty, I couldn´t find as much enthusiasm towards her as I should have as her future husband. _I can do that, she is wonderful, why can´t I fall in love with her?_

As she stood infront of me, she gave me a bright smile and I smiled back, while I said:

"You look really beautiful…"

"Thank you…"

Orochimaru suddenly laid one hand on mine and the other one on Masami´s shoulder, while he cleared his throat loudly to get everybodys attention. Everybody gazed curiously at us, what gave me a lightly uneasy feeling inside, while Orochimaru then said:

"Everybody, I´m grateful for your numeruos appearance, because tonight I have to make an important announcment. My wonderful daughter Masami will marry very soon, in fact this young man here on my right Kabuto."

Everybody was clapping at his statement, while I gulped and felt lightly anxious inside. He then continued:

"Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this Ball and celebrate this engagement as well."

A whole bunch of people came then to me and Masami, to tell us their congratulations and what a cute couple we were. When they were done, started the Music and the most of them went to the dancefloor, while my future wife gave me a glance which should tell me that she expected me to ask her for a dance as well, what I did then.

We danced for a whole while quiet tight together, but I didn´t have nearly as much of a good feeling as I had when I danced with Chiasa. Masami was beautiful, there were no doubts about that and she was nice as well, but at that moment, when I glanced into her golden eyes, it finally hit me. I could never feel love towards her nor could I give my heart to her, because it belonged already to somebody else, somebody I really fell in love with.

My mind was empty during the whole dance and as we were finally done, I just wanted to go away from all those people, from Masami, Orochimaru and everybody else. Masami turned after a while away from me and started talking with some other young women, while I used this chance and went outside in the garden, where I at least would´ve some silence. I walked and walked, until I reached a fountain, made out of white marble and with a sculpture of a couple on top where the water came out. Quietly I sat down on the edge of it, while I desperatly clapped my hands infront of my eyes. _I´ll never love Masami, never, but I have to marry her, I have no other choice!_


End file.
